


What to do...

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Fight me on that, Fluff, Gen, Short one-shot is short, king harrow is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: They're still not sure.





	What to do...

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, cause I'm exploring the characters right now. i'm trying to get comfortable with their personalities and such before i move onto longer fics with them and others. 
> 
> comment any ideas you may have, btw. i've got another prompt for now, but i need more for future writing.

The king was… awkward, to say the least, in Callum’s opinion. 

He seems to want to get to know Callum, and to spend time with him, but he doesn't seem to know how to do this. And neither does Callum. So whenever Saria decides to give them a day for them to bond with one another- all the while smiling mischievously- they never know what to do. 

After all, they don't have many common interests. The king enjoys things such as horseback riding, archery and the like, while Callum(who's not good at any of those things) enjoys drawing and “reading”(his mom reads to him in actuality). So most of the time, they're stumped on what to do with each other. 

Currently, Callum and Harrow are both in the kitchen on either side of the table. Callum has the sketchbook on the table in front of him, and he's sketching lines out on one of the blank pages. 

“So…” Harrow begins, tapping his fingers along the tabletop. He's able to have so many days to be with Callum because his wonderful wife takes over the usual decision makings, using her position as queen flawlessly. “Callum.” the boy looks up at use of his name, pausing in his drawing. “What do you… enjoy doing with your mother?” 

Callum slowly blinks, because this is a different question. Normally the king asks “what do you like to do” or “what would you like to do” quickly followed by an awkward silence because they can't figure out how drawing could be a two person activity(even though it should be fairly simple). 

“We go on long walks sometimes,” Callum replied in his soft voice, which his mother adored. She was always saying how much she loved Callum's soft spoken words when compared to other loud children. He glances out the window, frowning when he sees that it is currently storming. Just as it has been for days on end now. How could he have forgotten this? “Oh…” 

Harrow follows his eyes and chuckles softly to see the roaring rain. He places a placating hand on the table, just beside Callum’s hand, as to not put the boy out of his comfort zone. Just in case. He was new to this whole father thing, and it was especially difficult having a son- because that's what Callum is to him; not a step-son or a child he has to look after, but a full son- that had already grown a few years without him around. 

“Is there anything else?” Harrow asks patiently. 

“Well, um…” Callum trails off for a moment as he recalls one of his favorite activities he and his eawaymom always do: reading. On days like this, the mother and son would always cuddle up beside the fire together, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders and a book propped in Saria’s lap. Her words were just as warm as the fire. He wets his lips. “Sometimes… Mom would, um… read stories… to… me.” his voice had gotten quieter and quieter with each word. He doesn't mean to be so shy around the king but, well… he's the king. Even if he is his step-father. 

Harrow’s eyes brighten and he smiles widely. “Would you like me to read a story to you, then?” he asked. Callum’s eyes widen. He hadn't expected the king to offer. But he slowly nods, gaining a small smile of his own. “I'll be right back, then.” 

Harrow then walks from the room, leaving Callum to doodle some more in his sketchbook for a few minutes. When he comes back, he has a multicolored book that has golden spirals arching around its spine and cover. He resumes his seat in front of Callum, opening the book with a quiet break. 

“This story happened a long time ago,” Harrow said, holding the book open with his fingers. “A thousand years, to be exact, on the land of Xadia.” 

Callum’s eyes widen further and he shuts his own book, pushing it aside to fully pay attention. He rests his chin on the tabletop and watches the book, almost as if he were expecting it to do something. 

Harrow then clears his throat and begins to read, his voice deep and wonder filled. “‘Long ago, Xadia was one land, filled with magic, and wonder…’” 

Near the end of the story, day had turned to night, and Callum’s eyes had grown heavier and heavier until finally they had closed, and he had fallen asleep. As soon as Harrow notices this, he quietly shuts the book and gathers the young boy in his arms, smiling warmly at the peaceful face of his son. 

“Sleep well, my son,” Harrow said softly, carrying him to his room. “You will make a fine prince one day.” 

Callum sleeps better than he ever had that night.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!


End file.
